


In the Wake of Chaos

by Aedriane



Category: Original - Fandom, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, just a bit of fluff, original super sentai team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: A quiet moment in the aftermath of a particularly dangerous series of events.(Shijuu Sentai Houkouranger)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In the Wake of Chaos

_“Shining Heart combines the abilities of Shining Blade and Steel Heart, allowing it not only the strength to lift and carry the device, but the capability to take it as far away from the Earth as you can get it.”_

_“Dr. Sato, you… you want us to carry this thing into space?”_

_“It’s the only way to safely detonate something of that magnitude.”_

_“Will we be safe?”_

_“Yes. Steel Heart’s shield modules are designed to endure any possible situation.”_

Masashi let out a deep sigh as he lazily watched the rocky terrain rolling past. He was absolutely tired, but the ride was far too bumpy for him to do much more than he had been – staring out the window and mulling over the events that had gotten them there. Though, it couldn’t really be helped; they were quite far from civilization, according to what the recovery team had said. With what had happened, he could believe it.

His gaze wandered to the other side of the seat, where Dri lay back, fast asleep. She must have been exhausted. After all, she had been awake when he had come to, and refused to take any sort of rest until they were safely on their way back to headquarters. Of course, he had tried, but her usual stubbornness won out – even as he continued to worry silently.

The shock of a particularly rough stretch had him reaching for the handle over the door, lest he be tossed around in the seat. He watched cautiously as his teammate in the other seat bounced about, her head falling onto her shoulder. Not moments later, she awoke with a start.

“Nnh...huh?” Her head darted a bit as she looked around. Her gaze settled on the seat in front of her as she let out a breath that could have been relief or agitation. Or both.

“Everything okay?” He asked, against his better judgment. Of course, he was concerned, but he imagined she would want to go right back to sleep. 

She seemed to jump a bit at his voice, but didn’t look his way or speak, simply nodding in place instead. Though he could tell that was an outright lie, mostly from her body language.

“Hey...” Again, the urge to talk to her, despite wanting to let her sleep. It just… felt wrong to leave things at that, though.

And again, she perked up. This time, though, she looked his way, and he was able to catch a glimpse of her dirt-smeared and windburnt face directly. He felt a pang of guilt, a tug at his heartstrings at the sight. 

He slid his hand across the seat between them, towards her, holding it up a little.

Her gaze dropped to follow the hand, watching it for a slow few moments before moving her own to meet it, threading her fingers in his with a small, tired smile.

He closed his hand around hers slowly before looking back up, returning the smile. “Get some rest,” he whispered, squeezing lightly. “It’ll be okay.”


End file.
